dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission
|modes = |ratings = |platforms = |media = Nintendo 3DS Cartridge |input = }} is a card-based fighting game that is a portable-port of the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. It was released in Japan for the handheld gaming console on February 28, 2013. Its sequel, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2, was released in 2014. Overview History A ''Dragon Ball'' game for Nintendo 3DS was first announced at the 2010 E3 by Bandai Namco, saying "Dragon Ball kicks into 3D with all new features and gameplay designed for the Nintendo 3DS hardware." In April 2012, the Namco-Bandai website began listing an entry for a ''Dragon Ball'' series game on the 3DS. It was revealed in the 2012 V-Jump #10 and Weekly Shōnen Jump that Bandai Games was porting its 2010 Dragon Ball Heroes arcade card battle game to the Nintendo 3DS. The release date (2/28) and price of the game (¥5,800) were announced in the 2013 V-Jump #1. Features The game contains over 200 characters spread across 971 cards. It includes complete card lists from the first Dragon Ball Heroes set through Galaxy Mission 4 (Red Ribbon Androids, Galaxy Soldiers, Majin Buu, Frieza Force, Lord Slug's clan, Super Buu, Broly, Tapion, Dragon Ball GT characters, Baby Saga characters, Fusion Reborn characters, and Turles Crusher Corps.). The game also features an exclusive opening animation, a mission-based story mode, wireless support to duel with each other or trade cards, and connectivity with the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game. First-run releases of the game come with a bonus set of cards for the actual arcade game: a Super Saiyan Goku card, a Super Saiyan Future Trunks card, a Super Saiyan Future Gohan card, a Super Saiyan Vegeta, a Hero Avatar card, and a Trial Hero License; the character cards were later included in the GM9 card set. The special edition of the game, available for purchase from Bandai Namco's LaLaBit Market website, comes packed with a carrying case that holds twenty cards and six Heroes Tournament packs of cards. Story In the Ultimate Mission animation, the Hero is in the real world in front of an arcade game, and he is teleported into the Dragon Ball Heroes universe. There, he sees the Frieza Clan Hero fighting with Frieza in his final form. Then Cell and Majin Buu appear. While the Majin Hero and the Namekian Hero take on Cell, the Saiyan Heroine fights with Majin Buu. The Heroine kicks Majin Buu to the ground, and then the Hero flies to her. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly appears, clotheslines the Frieza's race Hero and Frieza into a mountain, and kicks Cell away. The Namekian Hero attacks Broly, but Broly quickly defeats him. The Saiyan Heroine and the Saiyan Hero then take on Broly, and Broly quickly knocks them to the ground. Goku appears and save the kids from Broly's Eraser Cannons. Then, the three heroes turn Super Saiyan and charge their Kamehamehas to struggle with Broly's Energy Wave. Gameplay The game recreates the interface of the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game via the touch panel. The player assembles a deck of five cards for battles. As the player uses the touch stylus to create a card formation on the bottom screen, the battle unfolds on the top screen. Actions, such as the Charge Impact, are done so that the player can intuitively do them with their hands on the portable device. The game includes a scouter function, which uses the 3DS' camera to take a picture of someone's face in order to check their power. This allows the player to earn Zeni and other items. Scan someone with a high power level and Great Ape Vegeta will appear as a boss fight, and tag up with friends to take him on. Scanning special QR codes allows the player to fight special bosses, such as Beerus or Super Saiyan God Goku from the 2013 movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods.QR Code for Beerus in V-Jump, issue #5, 2013 In the story mode, the player moves around what is called the Ultimate Map and experiences the story from the Saiyan Saga up through Dragon Ball GT, with the most famous scenes from the series recreated for the game. By completing missions, more cards are obtained in the game. Characters Player avatars *Saiyan "Hero" (Base, Super Saiyan) **Saiyan "Elite" (Base, Super Saiyan) **Saiyan "Berserker" (Base, Super Saiyan) *Saiyan "Heroine" (Base, Super Saiyan) **Female Saiyan "Elite" (Base, Super Saiyan) **Female Saiyan "Berserker" (Base, Super Saiyan) *Majin "Hero" **Majin "Elite" **Majin "Berserker" *Frieza's race "Hero" **Frieza's race "Elite" **Frieza's Clan "Berserker" *Namekian "Hero" **Namekian "Elite" **Namekian "Berserker" Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan (Power Stressed), Super Saiyan 2, Majin, Super Saiyan 3) *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Young Gohan *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Adolescent Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate) *Great Saiyaman *GT Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, fused with Nail, combined with Kami) *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Adolescent Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan (Power Stressed), Super Saiyan 3) *Young Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Eastern Supreme Kai *Pan *Nail *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Raditz *Nappa *King Vegeta *Saibaman *Dodoria *Zarbon *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha) *King Cold *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Chilled *Toobi *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Turles *Wings *Angila *Medamatcha *Commander Zeeun *Lord Slug *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Android 15 *Android 14 *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Cell (Imperfect, Android 17 Absorbed, Perfect Form, Perfect Form (Power Stressed), Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Paragus *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Hatchiyack *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Full Power) *Pikkon *Bio-Broly *Mr. Satan *GT Mr. Satan *Gokule *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Yamu *Spopovich *Pui Pui *Dabura *Innocent Buu/Good Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Super Janemba *Tapion *Beerus *Whis *Uub *Teen Uub *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rilldo *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Meta-Rilldo *Dr. Myuu *Baby *Baby Vegeta *Baby Janemba Bosses *Great Ape Gohan *Great Ape Vegeta *Great Namek Lord Slug *Hirudegarn (Final Form) *Luud (Full Power) *Golden Great Ape Goku Robot *Hero Robot **Defense Form **Attack Form Battle stages *Plain *Kami's Lookout *Rocky Area (day, night) *Planet Namek *Urban Area *Space *M-2 *New Planet Plant *Tree of Might Sales The game sold 88,386 copies its first week, securing a spot as the fourth-best selling game in that period.[http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=519792 Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission sales] To date, it has sold upward of 245,786 total copies. Gallery References External links *[http://dbhu.channel.or.jp/ Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission official website] Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Collectible Card Games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games